twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Cullen
Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen is a fictional character in Twilight, a young adult novel and series written by author Stephenie Meyer. He was rescued by Rosalie Hale from being killed by a bear in 1935, and he was taken to Carlisle where he was changed into a vampire at the age of 20. He is known to be a burly and muscular man/vampire. Personal history Emmett McCarty was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. When Rosalie came across him, Emmett was up hunting in the mountains of Tennessee and was being mauled by a bear. He had nearly died from the attack, but then Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosalie was noted as saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she wanted to carry him to Carlisle so that he, with his longer endurance of human blood, could save Emmett. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Once Rosalie returned to Carlisle with Emmett, he was changed into a vampire. In Eclipse, Rosalie confesses to Bella that she saved Emmett from sure death because his innocence, dimples, and curly hair reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry. After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "But if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. Physical appearance Emmett is described as being very tall, very burly, and to the students at the high school, very intimidating. Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Cullens, towering over Alice by a few feet. He has a round face with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. Like the rest of the Cullens, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken as he becomes more thirsty. His closet consists of jeans, T-shirts, and jackets; the jackets are rarely used, as he does not even register that the air is cold. Because of his height, his pants drag on the floor when on the hanger. He wears flat skate shoes that are just as casual as the rest of his closet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just rather muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. Personality and traits Vampiric traits As a result of Emmett being a vampire, he has many enhanced abilities such as superhuman speed and incredible strength. Unlike other members of the Cullen family, he does not have any special abilities, but his enhanced physical strength is more than enough. Emmett is also immortal and is the second youngest vampire in the Cullen family which is why the scent of human blood is sometimes harder for him to hold himself back. Family relationships Emmett likes to make fun of a lot of people. Romantic relationships Rosalie Hale Emmett fell in love with Rosalie when he found that she had saved him from a bear attack. Their relationship is often portrayed as more of a physical relationship, compared to the other couples of the Cullen family. Also proven when Emmett teased Bella about her and Edward's sex life, he said he and Rosalie had demolished many houses built for them by Esme and Carlisle during sex. Movie portrayal Kellan Lutz was cast as Emmett in the upcoming Twilight movie, which will be released on November 21, 2008.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family Category: Males